Five Years
by iheartligers
Summary: Takes place Five Years after the book Fang  hence the name  So Nudge and Fang hatch a secret plan to get Fax back together. Fang couldn't have come back at a worst time. Right after Dylan left, leaving Max on the edge, will she welcome him back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fanfiction= I am back!

(")'(")

(:^=^:) so I know I know on my profile after my cousin took it over last year, renamed it as "go die in a hole" and totally messed it up, I never reposted. Well I started from scratch reading fics, favoriting them. And of course reading! So I went and read the Maximum Ride Series and I totally LOVED IT! And I totally hated the ending of Fang (fang you stupid jerk! LOL) so the pairing might be switched on how this goes, minor fax in the beginning, and major fax hopefully by the middle of it. So without further ado, I give you

FIVE YEARS LATER! (I know, I hate the name to(it'll probably be renamed))

Code: if it's in italics and () like so… (_italics)_ it is the persons point of views thoughts. And of course if it's in () and has the A/N: like so… (A/N:) than that is my comment. So it may be a bit drably, and the chapters a bit short, but I think it's better than my Son of Neptune fic (I forgot what it was called I know I'm a fail XD). So I think that pretty much it oh wait, I (very sadly) don't own Maximum Ride, if I did Fang wouldn't have left, and Dylan would have died a slow painful death (I didn't kill him under special request, nope I get my revenge later, if you want to see it but, you will have to wait for that mwahahahaha!)

Ages: Max-turning 20 Iggy-19 Ella-19

Fang- turning 20 Gazzy-13 Angel -11 Dylan- 20 (or 6 if you count actually age.)

Ok here is the story now

* * *

><p>Nudge's POV Five Years Three Hundred Days After Fang<p>

I had just hacked into the company's main frame. I can't tell you which company it belonged to. O.K. fine, I'll give you a clue, it was a new world order run by a new person, not as bad as Dr. Heinz Gunther Dork, or Director Brain-in-a-Box(that was totally EWWWWWWW! Who thinks of this twisted crap?) Oh and don't EVEN get me started on Max's psycho "mom"!

Anywho, I won't tell you who cuz yeah, that would be B.A.D. bad! Angel would find out and tell Max and ZOMG! NO FREAKING WAY! NA AH! NOT HAPPENING! That DID NOT just kick ME OUT! UGHHHHH! My "contribution" to saving the world {poof},nothing, zip, notta! Well this sucks, a full months of work just {poof}, nothing, zip, notta…

I sat there glaring at my screen, willing it to work… My concentration was broken by a knock at the door.

"Tis moi!" came a familiar voice

"That's soooo not French Ella!" I called back. Seeee! Something good came from the worst torture of my life called "Max's Home School"

*shudders*

Puh-lease, lock me in dog crate ANY day!

Ella walked through the door, arms crossed, rolling her eyes.

"I need help" she announced, flopping onto my purple bed spread.

"With what?" I sighed. She started to open her mouth, but not quick enough to avoid me cutting her off. "Ooooooh, gotcha. Wink, wink! " I walked into my closet pulling out my prized possession. "Tah! Dah!" I introduced my fabulous shirt with a flourish. She got transfixed by the sparkles on the front of it.

"Wear it with the charcoal skinny jeans, and those cute shoes you got last week. ZOMG trust me, he will love it!"

"Nudge!"she snapped, "he's freaking blind! So it won't make a difference!"

"WOOOOOOOW….. someone's PMSing. " I replied snidely.

"I'm sorry Nudge" she said it so sincerely, "it's just that Iggy said, 'we need to talk'" she exclaimed burying her face in my pillows with frustration. NOOO! Not those three words that every girl dreads!

*GASP* no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOO! Not Eggy! (_cute huh? I made up their couple name myself!_) (A/N: thank you nudge! LOL!)

"O.k." I started taking a deep breath, "where are you guys going?"

"Ummmmm, that new place, The Grotto. So I need more formal, they kicked Katie out for wearing converse." I could tell she was trying to keep it together as she spoke.

"Honey, don't worry. Iggy maybe a perverted, sexist, sarcastic, wise crack… " I was shut up by Ella's horrified "God you sound like Max" look.

*sigh*

"Fine! But he's not a jerk, and would never take to the newest, hottest place around, and just dump you. Trust me!" Ella looked down, obviously embarrassed in confiding in me.

"Where's Max?" I asked. As if on cue, I could hear the rest of the flock pleading (_not to mention threatening_) her to come out of her room. I felt bad for Max, I really did. Fang left her and her could be twin took off. But Dylan left weeks ago, and she was fine up until three days ago. We woke up to Angel sobbing in front of her door, begging her to quiet her thoughts. Something put her off the edge, and it happened sometime in the last three days. It's weird without Max here. Oh well, unfortunately, she put me in charge (_according to what she told to Angel through that weird mind meld they have going on._) So with me or Iggy to choose to take problems to, it's kind of obvious that she came to me. Now there was only one thing left to do. I spun around in the computer chair and flicked the lap top off.

"Come on, let's see if you have anything in your closet." I said, leading Ella out the door. My email ringer went off as I was turning off the lights. (_oh well, it's too late to check it now anyways. _)

* * *

><p>Fang's POV<p>

O.K. it was sent, no going back now

* * *

><p>AN: dun dun dun duh! LOL so I hope it wasn't too crappy. Please rate it on a scale of one to ten (ten being the highest) of stupidity. Tell me whose POV you want next, I have everyone but Gazzy, and Dylan's will be posted on request so if you want DPOV you've gotta tell me. Please don't email me (it's down) oh, and if you have a favorite Percy Jackson fic, please tell me the name and author, and your favorite Princess Diaries fic, I'm going to use them in the story. (Yes, you can nominate your own stories!) so please review! Hope you like it!

~iheartligers

(")'(")

(:^=^:) spread the message of the new order people!


	2. i hate my voice

Five Years and Three Hundred Days a.f.

A/N: hey guys. I am currently typing this out in science class. This chapter is a LOT shorter than the last one, but I'll get a good chapter up hopefully by tomorrow. Here is a fair warning; this is also a lot worse than my last chapter. It is EXTREMELY OOC so please don't mob me. I have some news for you guys I will start with the bad and go to good.

Bad for everyone: I have Latin, science fair (maybe because I typed this out instead of my research paper…), and other stuff to catch up with.

Good for me, Bad for you: I have largish handwriting.

Bad for me, Good for you: this story is currently taking up about fifty pages and then some in another notebook.

Good for everyone: My typing is getting faster, and I will be going on vacation next week leaving time to type and post. Now on with the story!

MPOV

This was it. This was the letter he left five years and three hundred days ago. (Yes I count, don't remind me how pathetic I am.) Today was my twentieth birthday. It was supposed to be happy.

The voice came back a few days ago with revenge on its mind (or was it my mind, o well, I still whole minutes. Leaving me all alone to MY depressing mind. (Yay me!) So it came back screaming at me. (Nothing like you can imagine 10,000 worse than the typical ringing in your 100% human ears.) It was screaming at me, demanding that I read the letter. I couldn't. It was a happy day and Fang or not, he would not ruin it for me.

_Trust me Max, your missing the final clue to the puzzle!_

No, I absolutely refuse to read the letter.

_Dylan is gone now, you need to read it!_

After hours of this relentless torture I caved. I had it from myself years ago, after shredding it and putting back… let's just say that it was fine after 3 rolls of scotch and two of duct. So now my room was totally trashed after looking for it.

Just the sight of it brought on new waves of pain. I couldn't do this. I, the great Maximum Ride, the savior of the world, could not read a simple sheet of paper. The racket in my head started again, bringing me to my knees in pain. I laid defeated on the floor.

_Max please, we need y_ou

As if I didn't have enough annoying voices in my head. But her sweet eleven-year-old voice was just what I needed at that time.

_If you step through the door, it will stop._

Angel promised. I got a grip as it all started to slowly fade away. I got up and looked into the mirror hanging on my bedroom door. I looked like crap. Oh well, nothing new. I put my hand on the medal door knob. I decided to take a second glance around the room. White and light blue. The colors of my sanctuary, the sky. My billowing curtains ruffling in the breeze. (Billowing? Ruffling? Really? I've gotta stop talking to Total the Second so much.) I looked out the wind that my "ruffling, billowing" curtains outlined. A storm was coming. This sky looked nothing like my haven, my sky. I saw a familiar shadow flash by and blinked. No, it couldn't be him. I turned around an opened the door, to a very relieved looking Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy.

A/N: review please and put it on a scale of one to five of stupidity. I forgot my disclaimer so yeah,

Disclaimer: thank you J.P. for writing this series, and you suck for breaking up fax

(")!(")

(:^=^:) this is the new ruler, so bow down~

Tee hee, iheartligers


	3. Max hates mood swings

A/N: ZOMG guys I am sooooo sorry about taking FOREVER to update. I've been really busy and I haven't updated for four weeks now? Ok I'll go for a double update and another story….. r&r, hope you like it

Disclaimer: don't own maximum ride because if I did, I would have probably never finished and published it, XD!

Warning: Don't read my parody. Trust me you'll regret it. I regret writing it but my shrink said to never take down post. JK!

P.S. Should I do a Fang and Dylan's POV?

Code: if it's in italics and () like so… (italics) it is the persons point of views thoughts. And of course if it's in () and has the A/N: like so… (A/N:) than that is my comment. So it may be a bit drably, and the chapters a bit short, but I think it's better than my Son of Neptune fic (I forgot what it was called I know I'm a fail XD). So I think that pretty much it oh wait, I (very sadly) don't own Maximum Ride, if I did Fang wouldn't have left, and Dylan would have died a slow painful death (I didn't kill him under special request, nope I get my revenge later, if you want to see it but, you will have to wait for that mwa hahahaha!)

Ages: Max-turning 20 Iggy-19 Ella-19

Fang- turning 20 Gazzy-13 Angel -11 Dylan- 20 (or 6 if you count actually age.)

Three Hundred Days After Fang

**Iggy's Point of View**

Finally! Max was out of her room! I was so close to killing Nudge, who wouldn't shut up about Max. Max here, Max not a problem (total oxymoron!) One less thing I had a problem with. Ella, god Ella, wouldn't talk to me, and is probably avoiding me since I told her where I was taking her last week.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Ella?" I asked uncertainly if this went o.k. then the rest should go o.k. right? "Yeah," she answered sleepily, it was almost midnight, and we were cuddled up on the couch. "I need to ask you something." She shifted slightly away from me. "Um, O.k." she answered uncertainly. "Not here how about we go out to dinner? What about the Grotto?" nice one Iggy. "O.k. sure," she answered her voice a little guarded now. What did I do? She got up from the couch. I missed her presence right next to mine. "I'm going to bed, wanna come?" she asked. "Nah, I'll see you in the morning." God, what was wrong with me passing up an opportunity like that? "Ok, night Iggy" her voice sounded wrong to me now. I knew then that I had screwed up, BIG TIME! Way to go Iggy!_

_*End of Flashback*_

I stood up off the couch, the same place Ella and I had been sitting a week ago. I looked across the coffee table to where Max was sitting(or where I'm pretty sure she was sitting)

"Can you help me with dinner?" I asked, oh so innocently. Max looked up from the T.V. screen, stood up, and probably glared at me. It was so steely I could feel it through my blindness.

"Why?" She asked, putting all of the steel that was in her glare into her voice, probably to make sure all that steel wasn't lost on me. Yep, I'm dead. I swear I could hear Gazzy sneaking away upstairs, abandoning his favorite T.V. show to escape Max's wrath.

"C'mon, I need to talk to you." I said, getting frustrated, and tripping over the table that SOMEONE moved over a foot, causing me to trip over it and land hard on my stomach. Nice. Gazzy was going to pay for that.

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig. " Max announced. Great to have my pain in the ass sister back. I got up, and tried to act like it didn't happen. I walked AROUND the table, grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the kitchen.

**Max's Point of View**

This was so weird. Honestly, it was so odd that it had me freaking out so much; I may have moved the coffee table slightly over an inch. Or two. I know, I'm a terrible person for picking on the blind bird kid, but he was REALLY **FREAKING** me out! I mean come on, In the ten years we have lived together, we should know there is a reason I **DO NOT** cook. (Let's hope you never experience my *oh so wonderful cooking* first hand. ) So on a level of one to ten on the weirded out scale, I'm at a twelve. And I don't deal with anxious bird kids very well. Like Dylan. Am I pushing Iggy away too? Like how I lost my brother, my twin brother, and my best friend, the love of my life? I couldn't deal with the loss of my metaphoric son too. I sat down , preparing my argument for why he shouldn't leave. I was perched at one of the chrome bar stools. Taking a deep breathe, and putting on my leader face, I began.

"Iggy you're not going to…" He slammed down the pot he was filling.

"Why not!" He demanded. O.k. if I go down, I'll do it fighting.

"We couldn't take it if you did! You are not doing it!"

"You are not stopping me! I'm an adult, You are not stopping me! I'm the freaking same age as you, so is Ella, and if she says eyes, we are going to either way. " Oh, no Ella. She couldn't deal with it if Iggy left, he was her world. (Her words not mine.)

"You INSENSITIVE, JERK….." and this is where the light bulb goes on. " what do mean you and Ella will if she says yes?"

"Yes, I'm going to ask her tomorrow to marry me, and you ARE NOT stopping me!" He was in my face practically foaming at the mouth. MARRY? Well this certainly took an interesting turn.

"Oh My God!" I squealed. (A/N: Nudge moment hahahaha, no offense Nudge, love ya!) His face suddenly softened as if realizing my mistake. God, PMSing much, I mean really! Wild blood thirsty Eraser on moment, and caring sweet Iggy the next, wooow. I don't care though, I'm too happy to care.

"When did you ask her?" I hated that squeal that wouldn't go away. I was a little hurt Ella didn't tell me, but then again, I have been a little preoccupied lately.

"Tomorrow." He answered, his face lighting up like the Iggy we all know and love. Phew! I didn't miss anything. My world is right side up again. My sister is getting married! To Iggy! Oh my god, my sister is getting married to Iggy. Iggy who is practically my son. Crap…

"Max, are you okay?" Iggy's voice brought me out of my excited/creeped outtidness. He walked around the bar to where I was sitting on the stool, and I uncharacteristically threw myself at him. Squishing the life out of him, I find it amazing he had enough air to hug me back and laugh.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" and I really was. But it was sad too. We were all grown up now. I wander if Fang is too.

**iheartligers's point of view **

awwwww! Some Fax emotion, and family fluff. I'm so proud, another chapter over one thousand words. Hey should I do another Maximum Ride fic or a Hunger Games fic? It would be set in our time, and no wings or hunger games, which ever you guys choose. Review if you love Fax, and think they are destinied for each other, please and thank you! Love all of you who reviewed or favorited. You will all give a shout to all of you guys next time I update. Be back soon!:)~ tee hee it's a genie.

(")"(")

(:^=^:)


	4. not all angels are perfect

A/N: hey guys I know I take forever to update this story, but I now have a laptop so updates will happen a lot faster and I will be t taking an eight hour car drive with both grandmas and really annoying cousin soo, yeah. (pray that I make it out alive XD) has anyone else seen llamas with hats? It's like my new favorite thing on Youtube, so if you haven't seen it you should look it up a.s.a.p.! It's HILARIOUS! That is why Carl will do my disclaimer today.

Iheartligers: Dude, what is wrong with you?

Carl: well I kill people, and I eat hands. There's two things!

Iheartligers: why did you have to eat my hands?

Carl: well there was a rumbling in my tummy that only hands could satisfy…

Iheartligers: god you've been terrible today, how am I supposed to write the story now…. O wait I'm typing this!

Carl: see, being handless isn't too bad….

Iheartligers: I don't own anything

Five Years Later

Chapter Three

Angel's POV 12:00 midnight 4 years, 301 days after Fang

"Lilly?" I asked in darkness. The lump under my covers moved, and out popped Lilly, my fluffy little white dog. (A/N: yeah I actually have a fluffy little white poodle mix named Lilly=)

"Yes I'm awake," she replied groggily. Lilly was Total and Akila's kid, and developed Total's ability to talk. She was the sweetest of the liter, and best in my opinion.

"Why did Iggy try to hide it from me?" I asked, disappointed that Iggy had deliberately kept it out of his mind, I got this information from Max's mind, who wasn't so careful. I had asked Max the same question earlier.

_*Flashback*_

_ "I don't know sweetie" max replied when I asked her why Iggy blocked it from his mind around me. "I think it was Ella's place to tell us."_

"_so then why did Iggy tell you?" I protested. _

_ "I don't know," she said sighing._

_**She doesn't see you as an adult yet**_

_My voice always popped up just when I needed to. _

_**You're right, how should I go about changing that?**_

_Silence_

_It just didn't answer all the questions I needed it to. _

_**Show Ella, be a part of the wedding, quit playing the princes, and make a place, a true place for yourself. The flock is leaving soon, Max is leaving soon.**_

_*End of Flashback*_

The thought of Max leaving gnawed at me, despite everything, I still loved her. As a mom and a sister sort of relation. Fang left almost six years ago and I knew Max still loved him, wanted, no needed him back. Ella and Iggy were going to get married. I knew how in love they are. Dylan left to find Fang. Dylan and Max were like twins. He told her he needed to "find his place in the world", but I knew. It was a birthday present, and Saturday, Max's birthday party would celebrate more than a birthday… and a wedding. I don't know what I'll do without her. Who will take care of me? Would Ella keep me, or would Max take me with her? Would Iggy want me, or what about HIM? Would he want me to be with him and Max? Would he still love me like he used to after everything that happened? What about my brother? And Nudge? If the flock was leaving the nest, what would become of us?

Sighing, I roll over. Putting my back to Lily, she was quietly snoring. That was the only bad thing about thing about this dog. Other than that, she was perfect. A perfect dog for a perfect angel.

_**Don't worry, it'll come to you**_

Being reassured by a force that has never once been wrong is always, well, reassuring. I just needed to bide my time, and let everything happen. I closed my eyes and wiggled back under my blankets. Nah! I sat up right, grabbed a notebook, turned on the lamp, and started planning.

A/N: so what did you guys think of Chapter Four? Sorry if the format was a little different than what I have been doing lately, so yeah. Sorry it was short, three hundred words short of my promised goal, but the next chapter can't be put in with this one. Do not fear, I will update soon enough. I will certainly have plenty of time in the car tomorrow LOL. Well, happy holidays, to everyone! And hope you have a happy New Year!

("):(")

(:^~^:) blerf, by bunny is looking retarded :P LOL Review if you love fang!


End file.
